The Davina Mason Chronicles
by XOXOIndianaEvansXOXO
Summary: Davina Mason has always been odd. She lives in a normal town, but she is far from normal. She fears she will always be the town 'freak'. Her fears are squashed when a greasy-haired man with a bad attitude shows up at her house and tells her she is not a freak. She is a witch. Spells, secrets, friends await her at Hogwarts. Does danger wait too?
1. Secrets

Things in Dunmark were always the same. The same boring people doing the same boring things in the same boring ways. Identical brick houses lined unevenly paved streets that were as identical as the houses. If you weren't from here you would easily be lost. The sun was beating down on my neck as I steered my wonky old bike down the uneven pavement. I asked mum for a new one last year but she always says next year. Can I have a new bike? Next year. Can I sleepover at Maya's? Next year. Can I go to the mall by myself? Next year. She has been saying it for as long as I can remember. Whatever year she was talking about never came.

Eyes found me wherever I went. People watched me like I was a dangerous criminal. Even now, just riding my bike like I always do, neighbours eyes were glued to me. Not that I can really blame them. Strange things just happened around me. My clothes would get torn and dirty outside and I would be so worried what my mum would say but by the time I got home they were clean and the tears were mended. The kids who bullied me at school would trip because their shoelaces had somehow been tied together without anyone noticing. There was no explanation I could give.

Maya Singer was sitting on her shiny new bike surrounded by other kids from school. They were smiling and laughing but they all stopped when they saw me. The same watchful eyes bore into me as I steered myself onto my driveway. Maya and I grew up across the street from each other and became friends before either of us knew what being friends meant. We learned eventually but Maya must have forgotten. She always stood up for me when people would whisper things they thought I couldn't hear. But a few months ago everything changed. Instead of telling them off she joined in. She quickly became one of the cool kids and I was left alone. I parked my bike and leaned it against the side of the house as always. The eyes watched me as I walked to the front door. I was almost inside when I heard Maya's familiar voice yell across the front yard.

"Freak!" A chorus of laughter sounded from behind me but I didn't look back.

Their laughter died when I slammed the door closed. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. People called me that all the time but when it came from Maya it hurt a hundred time worse. When I opened my eyes I saw my mum standing in front of me. She was tall with long blonde hair and light brown eyes. People always said we couldn't be related because we looked nothing alike. Mum said I took after my dad but that is all she ever said about him. She would always say next year.

"There you are." Mum said in a hushed voice. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she did whenever there was a spider in the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried but she didn't answer. Instead she pulled off my helmet and fussed over my black, wild curls. I tried to escape but it was no use.

"Come along. It's okay." She said once my hair was as good as it could be. She grabbed my shoulders and guided me into the living room before I could object.

The living room was the same as always. Two big grey couches pointed at a black TV. Dax, our old smelly bulldog, laid in his chair by the window peacefully. Everything was the same except for one thing. A tall man with shoulder length greasy black hair and a big hooked nose was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were almost black and he didn't look exactly friendly. He was wearing the strangest clothes. Long black robes. He looked at me and I froze. His pale face remained blank and expressionless.

"Davina, this is Mr. Snape." Mum said sounding as nervous as I felt.

"Professor." The man corrected in a slow monotone drawl.

"Right. Sorry." Mum apologized as she pushed me towards one of the couches. She sat down beside me and held my hand tight. "He's here to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked my mum but Snape answered instead.

"You have been accepted at one of the finest magical schools in the world. Hogwarts," He said and the severity in his eyes told me not to question him. "If you accept you will live at Hogwarts and study all manner of magic."He continued and I looked at my mum. This has got to be some kind of joke. A school for magic? I wanted to laugh but the seriousness written on mum's face kept me quiet.

"She would live there?" My mum asked sounding worried. I relaxed and slumped back into the couch. Even if it was real my mum would never let me go. She wouldn't even let me sleep away from home for one night. There is no way she would let me live somewhere else.

"She would return home on holidays and for the summer." Snape answered swiftly. "You have until the end of the month to decide. If you accept someone will contact you and help you get her supplies." He explained. Silence filled the room and Snape looked at my mother expectantly.

"Oh- uh we'll think it over. Do you have an address to send our answer to?" She asked jumping off the couch and showing the impatient man to the door.

I stayed rooted to the couch. My nervousness left when Snape did but my mind filled with questions. They swirled until my head hurt. My mum came back in holding a big envelope with a weird sticker on the front. She walked over and placed in in my hands. The paper was thick and almost glossy. The sticker wasn't a sticker at all. It was a wax seal like in the movies about knights and kings from a long time ago. The wax was red and it had a crest engraved in the wax. There was a snake, lion, bird, and some kind of badger on it. The letter was addressed to me.

_Miss. Davina Mason_

_Second Bedroom_

_134 Willow Lane_

_Dunmark_

I tore the envelope open in one fluid motion. My hands started shaking as I sorted through the contents. There was a piece of paper with a list of supplies I would need. Cauldrons, spell books, and a wand among other things. My face fell when it said I was only allowed to bring either a cat, owl, or toad.

"I can't bring Dax?" I asked looking at my snoring dog sadly.

"He's too old. He'd be happier here anyway." My mum said and I sighed. If this is real leaving my dog would be impossible.

There were instructions on how to send the confirmation letter, so I handed that to mum. She sat beside me and read through it carefully. There was only one more paper in my hands. It was addressed to me just like the envelope. I struggled to read the loopy letters written in jet black ink.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Mason_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary_

_books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"By owl?" I asked but my mum was to busy to answer.

As soon as mum finished reading the instructions she jumped up and strode into the kitchen without a word. I watched dumbstruck as she started cooking dinner. What is she doing? There are more important things right now, aren't there? From the moment I got home she has been acting different. I know anyone who had a strange man show up at their door and told them that their kid has been accepted to wizard school would be acting strange, but this is different. She didn't seem shocked. She- I don't know what she was but it wasn't surprised or even curious. I watched as she chopped the vegetables with a blank face. Every once and a while she would look at me. The second our eyes met she would look away as if my eyes had burned her. Soon the food was on the table and she was calling me over.

"Sit." She ordered as she piled more food than I could eat in a week onto my plate.

I stared at the mountain of food concerned. What if today was so shocking she lost her mind? I would have no choice but to go to Hogwarts if she went crazy. They would lock her up. If they did I'd use my magic to break her out and fix her I decided. I was planing it out in my mind when her voice snapped me back to reality.

"What?" I asked and she looked exasperated.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked and I realized we had been sitting at the table for a while now. Mum's plate was empty and the food on mine was cold.

"Am I going to that school?" I asked the first question that popped into my head.

"Do you want to?"

"Not if I can't bring Dax." I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not a good enough reason not to go." Mum replied sounding tired.

"I can't go anyway. I'm not a witch. You and my dad weren't and neither am I." I argued and she froze. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously.

"Vina." She started and I sucked in a sharp breath. She only ever calls me Vina when something bad has happened. "There are things you don't understand. Things- You don't need to be born from witches to be one. That doesn't matter." She said and annoyance swelled in my chest.

"How do you know?" I yelled indignantly and she sighed.

"I can't tell you now. Maybe next ye-"

"No! You always say next year but it never happens. I want to know now." I demanded angrily.

"Vina." She started but I knew she wasn't going to tell me.

"Mum. Tell me." I said in a voice so hard and commanding that I didn't recognize it. I was as shocked as she looked. I was worried that she was going to ground me and send me to my room, but she didn't. She spoke in a tight, quiet voice.

"I know because your father was one. He was a wizard."

My mind exploded with questions but a sharp pang of pain hurt me too bad to ask. Betrayal surged through my body, cold and consuming. I struggled through it and finally managed to ask the one question that I couldn't get out of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked failing to hold back hot, angry tears.

"I- I wanted to- but. When your father left it was so hard. I couldn't send you into the world that he left us for... I didn't want to be alone." She explained spilling tears of her own.

"Well you will be. I want to go to that school. I want to be as far away from you as possible." I practically growled and ignored the hurt that showed on her face.

I took the stairs two at a time and slammed my bedroom door behind me. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow as more tears flooded out of my eyes. I knew she had kept things about my dad from me, but I never thought it would be this. I used to think he was a criminal or was even dead but never that he was a wizard. Or that I was one. Everything I went through. The unexplainable incidents and the unending bullying. I've felt so alone. She saw me go through all of it and she never told me the truth. That I was a witch. That there were other people like me out there. That my dad was one of those people.


	2. Diagon Alley

August chased July away with a vengeance. The confirmation letter had been sent and tomorrow we were going shopping for my school supplies. I hoped it wasn't Snape. Weeks had past but words between my mother and I were few and far between. She attempted to talk to me every now and then but I refused to cooperate. How was I supposed to forgive her for this? She lied to me my whole life and now she wants to sweep it all under the rug?

The remaining sunlight slowly disappeared behind the thick trees in the back yard. I was sprawled out on the deck with Dax's head on my legs. I was reading and old tattered copy of Witches by Rolad Dahl from the library. My eyes widened when the witches were introduced. I hope real witches aren't like this. I imagined an old, scary house filled with ugly witches hunched over bubbling cauldrons. Surely Hogwarts wouldn't be like that. Snape wasn't exactly pleasant but he didn't seem evil either.

"Time for bed." Mum said from the door. I looked up and she was standing halfway inside the house and half on the deck. Her hair was in a tight bun and the ruby necklace she always wore hung around her neck. I was more than happy to put away the book of evil witches. Dax jumped up and slowly walked inside and I wasn't far behind. I could feel my mum's eyes on me but I didn't look her way.

Once my teeth were brushed and my hair was combed I went into my room. Mum was sitting on the edge of my bed with a sad look on her face. I huffed in annoyance then stomped over to my bed. Mum remained where she was until I finally looked at her. When our eyes met it took everything inside me not to apologize. I had never gone this long without talking to her before and it was hurting me just as bad as it hurt her. As bad as I wanted it to be like old times I was just too mad.

"Get a good sleep. We'll be leaving early tomorrow. We have to go all the way to London." She explained fiddling with my blankets as she spoke. She tried to kiss my forehead but I jutted my head out of her reach before her lips could touch me. She looked like she was about to let me have it, but she didn't. She just sighed and left the room.

The door was open a crack and within seconds Dax had forced his way in and I pulled him onto my bed. His snoring soon filled my room and the familiar sound lulled me to sleep.

The trees flashed by the window in a dark green blur. The car's air conditioner was broken so it was so hot I was sticking to my seat. Mum was in the drivers seat and every once and a while she would announce how long it was until we arrived in London in a deep voice like on an airplane. It took all my will not to laugh. Despite my anger at mum, I was excited. Butterflies the size of giant fire-breathing dragons were fluttering in my somersaulting stomach. My legs were twitching, anxious to move. I wanted to see everything there was to see. I wanted to know everything too. Do witches drive cars like us? Did they eat the same food? Were they as mean and scary as Rolad Dahl wrote them? When the car pulled into a small parking lot my heart nearly exploded.

"This way." Mum said when we climbed out of the sauna that is our car.

We walked around the nearly empty parking lot but no one was around. Mum led us down a street full of shops and restaurants but nothing unusual popped out. I was beginning to wonder if this was all a joke after all when I saw a woman in long black robes at the other end of the street. She was a plump, short woman with frizzy short greying brown hair and a round face. She wore the same black robes Snape had. She had scrapes and blisters all over her hands and a few yellow leaves tangled in her hair.

"There." I said pointing to the woman. Mum pulled me along as she walked down the street. I struggled against her grip but she didn't let go.

"Uh- Professor Sprout?" Mum asked the woman and a wide grin broke onto the old woman's face. Once we were close enough I noticed a silver pin with the engravings of the word Hufflepuff and a tiny badger on her chest.

"Ah good. You're the last ones." The woman said gesturing to a small group of people to the left. They were a mix of adults and children. They all looked either scared or excited or both. "This must be Davina Mason?" The woman asked looking at me expectantly.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said shaking the woman's hand. She was nothing like the witches in that book. She smiled down at me before leading us over to the rest of the group.

We stood on a busy street in front of a dirty looking building. A big sign the shape of of cauldron read, The Leaky Cauldron. No one but us kids and Professor Sprout seemed to see the building. The adults were all looking around like they couldn't see it. Professor Sprout pulled out a thin stick from her pocket and gave it a wave. All the adults jumped back and finally looked at the building with wide eyes.

"There, now that you can all see lets go. Now the entrance to Diagon Alley is behind The Leaky Cauldron. We're going to have to go through it, so stick together." Professor Sprout announced in a hushed whisper so no one could hear her other than us.

The Leaky Cauldron was a dimly lit pub that looked like it could use a good cleaning. People were scattered around the pub, hunched over small round tables. A bald, scary looking man was behind the bar filling tall, dusty glasses with amber coloured liquid. As Professor Sprout had said, we all stuck together until we walked out of the pub into a narrow back alley, sandwiched between the pub and a tall brick wall. I was about to ask the bushy haired girl beside me if this was Diagon Alley when Professor Sprout pulled out her wand again. The wand tapped against the brick wall and gasps filled the narrow alley when the bricks began to move. They popped out of place and then shifted until a tall archway was revealed. Everyone's faces were twisted in a mixture of disbelief and amazement, except for mum's. She looked more and more nervous by the second.

Diagon Alley was busy and soaked in cheery sunshine. It was nothing like the alley we had just come from. Tall, cozy looking shops lined a cobblestoned street. People dressed in long cloaks filtered in and out of the buildings with near bursting shopping bags. My eyes darted from shop to shop unsure where to look first. There was a bookstore and a pet shop and a tall grey building with a display window filled with sleek broomsticks. The sound of the indistinct conversation of shoppers and hoots and screeches coming from the pet store filled the air. It was all so amazing that every ounce of doubt washed away. This was real. It wasn't a joke or a dream.

"Look!" A light voice said. The bushy haired girl beside me spoke. She was pale with dark brown eyes and buck teeth. She was pointing to a brick building called Olivander's. The display window showed off some long, spindly wands.

"Wow." Is all I could say in return.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said holding out her hand in a very business like way.

"Davina Mason." I replied shaking her hand gently. "This is the most amazing place ever." I added, my voice sounding dreamy.

"We haven't even seen Hogwarts yet. I hope it will be just as amazing. I can't wait to find out everything I can about it." Hermione said wistfully.

"Maybe there's some books about Hogwarts in the bookshop." I suggested and Hermione's face lit up.

"Now, We will need to go to Gringotts Bank so you can exchange your muggle money for wizard currency. Follow me." Sprout shouted over the noise of the busy street.

"What is a muggle?" I asked Hermione.

"No idea." She shrugged but the look on her face told me she planned on finding out.

Gringotts was a huge building at the end of the street. It was the fanciest place I've ever been. White glossy stone floors, crystal chandeliers, and thick marble columns made the inside even more impressive than the exterior. Tall wooden desks were littered all over the lobby with short, wrinkly men with cold eyes and long pointed noses sitting at them. The men, or goblins as Sprout announced, looked even tinier behind the oversized desks. Everyone formed a line and I went to do the same when mum grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a different desk. A goblin was wearing a black suit and half moon glasses that sat halfway down his nose.

"Yes?" He answered in a cold, impatient voice.

"Vault 694, please." Mum said sliding a shiny silver key onto the desk. I looked at it in shock. Sprout said only wizards had vaults and it was easier to exchange our money for wizard money than pay for a vault. Mum works as a waitress and she's always complaining we don't have enough money. Why does she have a wizard vault?

"Name please." The goblin said as he flipped through a thick book. What Mum said next I couldn't tell you. Mom leaned forward and whispered so quietly I couldn't even hear and I was right beside her. The goblin's eyes widened when she whispered to him but he quickly nodded and grabbed the key off the counter. "This way." He croaked grouchily.

Hermione looked at us curiously as we walked passed the group we had arrived with and went behind a tall, arched door. I shrugged to her before the door swung shut. The marble ended at the lobby. A long hallway had train tracks on the floor and the walls were made of rock and dirt. The torches mounted on the wall and gave off little light. The further we walked the steeper the hallway became. When we came to the end of the steep hall a little cart was waiting on the tracks. The goblin ordered us in and we did as we were told with no questions. He didn't seem like the type to answer any questions anyway. Mum stood beside me in the back of the cart while the goblin stood at the helm. When the cart lurched forward I grabbed mum's hand momentarily forgetting I was still angry with her. The cart rushed forward and carried us down deep underground. I clamped my eyes closed as the cold air rushed passed my face. The drop was sudden and impossibly steep, like the scariest roller coaster you could imagine. We went deeper and deeper until I was sure we were at the earth's core. I opened my eyes and instead of the center of the earth we were in a long, dark corridor. It looked like the one we had just been in except for the hundreds of vault doors that lined the walls. We hopped out of the cart on shaky legs and the goblin led us to a black door with a dusty silver lock. He used the key mum had given him and the door popped open.

The vault was so dusty it took a while to see what was inside. Mountains and mountains of silver, gold, and bronze coins were broken up by smaller mounds of rubies, diamonds. Emeralds sat glittering in the center of the dusty room. Blocks of solid gold bars were stacked in one corner and ancient looking artifacts were piled in another. My eyes widened as I looked around at all the treasure.

"Who's vault is this?" I asked as mum filled her purse with coins.

"Doesn't matter."

"Mum." I practically whined and she sighed.

"It was your dad's. He left the key with me before he left." She said and a million more question swirled in my head. "Where is he? Can I see him? Ho-" I fired off but stopped when mum glared at me.

"No more questions." She snapped sharply.

The ride back up was as silent as the first but this time I held onto the edge of the cart rather than mum. When we were finally back in the lobby I saw the group from before was gone. We walked back down Diagon Alley and I saw the members of our group spread out in different shops. Sprout was standing beside the arch back to The Leaky Cauldron with a happy smile on her face. I was anything but happy. The entire trip had quickly soured in that vault. We went from shop to shop in total silence. We bought textbooks, cauldrons, potion supplies, and dragon hide gloves. We slowly ticked off everything on the list until all that was left was my wand. We were walking towards Olivander's when mum stopped.

"You go ahead. I need to do something. Don't wander and don't talk to anyone you don't know. If I'm not back by the time you're done wait with Professor Sprout." She said handing me a handful of gold coins. I wanted to question her but I was too mad. I watched as she disappeared into the crowd with a scowl on my face.

Olivander's was much smaller than it looked on the outside. A long front counter was stacked with papers and empty boxes. Behind the counter were four rows of floor to ceiling shelves with stacked long skinny boxes and dust. A faint bell dinged the second I entered and an old man with messy white hair and glassy blue eyes walked out from the back. His smile was kind of creepy. I walked up to the counter and placed the coins on the surface.

"Um,- I need a wand." I muttered stupidly.

"Well you came to the right place. "The man replied in a croaky voice. "Ah, you must bee an Avery? Perhaps even a Wilkes? He said in a soft voice.

" Uh, I'm Davina Mason. Not an Avery." I said but he didn't seem to believe me.

"You do have magical blood. Yes. Definitely not muggle-born." He said more to himself then to me.

"What's a muggle?" I asked and he smiled again.

"A non-magical person. Many of them have been in my shop today. I sense magical blood in you." He said and I wondered if he was some kind of psychic.

"My dad was a wizard." I said and he nodded.

"Yes, yes. Now lets get your measurements." He clapped and the noise echoed off the bare walls.

The man waved his hand and a measuring tape flew up in the air and rushed towards me. The measuring tape had wrapped itself around my arm before I could react. It floated around me taking every measurement possible. My arms, my legs, my waist, my neck, and even my armpits. While I was being measured Olivander was pulling boxes off the shelves and muttering to himself. The measuring tape fell limply to the ground just as Olivander heaved a stack of boxes onto the counter.

"Here we go. Oak, 13 inches, unicorn hair." He said taking a long wand from one of the boxes and handing it to me. It was smooth in my hand but felt awkward as I gave it a wave as Olivander instructed. Nothing happened. Olivander muttered to himself before taking the wand and replacing it with another.

"Cherry wood, 11 inches, dragon heartstring." He said and again I gave it a wave and nothing happened. Worry swelled in my stomach. What if no wand works?

"I don't think so." I said handing it back to him.

"Ah...perhaps this one." He said but the same thing happened. Nothing. We tried wand after wand and I was sure it was hopeless. Maybe I wasn't a witch after all.

"Yes. This must be it." Olivander said as he came from the back with a single box in his hand. He handed me a long, brown wand. Something happened when I took it into my hand. The lights flickered and wind swirled around me, but no doors or windows were open. Finally a golden light erupted from the end of the wand and sparks rained down to the floor.

"Yes. Willow, 12 inches, and werewolf hair core. Firm, very good for defensive magic. Very rare indeed."

Olivander grabbed the wand and put it back in the box. I watched as he wrapped the box and put it in a brown paper bag. Olivander had to help me count out the right amount of coins and warned me not to use my wand until I was at school. When I left the dusty shop I saw mum was still not back. I started toward professor Sprout when a book the size of my head caught my eye. It was sitting in the display window inside a bookstore called, Flourish and Blotts. The cover was black with a silver cauldron on the front. It was thicker than any book I had ever seen. It sparkled behind the glass and the words on the cover was glossy and smooth. Potions: Enchant your enemies and Bottle Happiness, were written across the cover in blocky silver letters. Before I could stop myself I was walking into the shop.

It smelled like new books and strong coffee. Hermione Granger was at the register with a stack of books almost as tall as she was. The store was flooded with people and I struggled through them anxiously. When I finally reached the display case I was panting. The book looked even thicker from this angle. I gazed at the book wondering what kind of secrets it had written inside.

"Would you like to see it?" A man with short black hair and a pointy swarthy face asked. I hesitated before nodding yes eagerly.

"We over ordered, so these are on sale." The man picked the book up and handed it to me carefully.

It was cold and smooth in my hands. It took all my restraint not to pull it open and start reading. The price tag looked odd and I had no idea how much it cost. I fished what coins I had left from my pocket out and showed it to the man.

"Is this enough?" I asked hopefully.

"Not quite. " He said and my heart fell.

I handed the book back to him and turned to leave but the colourful books and intriguing titles called me. I browsed running my fingers over the spines of the books as I went. I walked deeper and deeper down the rows of books each title as interesting as the last. The books were becoming older and dustier with each step. I was about to turn back when my eyes landed on an old tattered book that laid dejected on an empty self. It was old and covered in a layer of dust so thick I could barely read the name. I wiped it off with the sleeve of my shirt and intrigue coursed through me as I read the title.

'Forbidden Potions and Other Such Secrets'

The book was calling to me and I was struggling not to pull it open. There was no price tag and I was afraid the shop keeper wouldn't sell it to me. It was, after all, forbidden. My heart started to pound and time slowed. I knew I should put the book on the shelf and do as my mum told me. Mum. If she can have secrets than why can't I. Before I could think it through I tucked the book inside my jean jacket and left the store. Guilt would have wracked my mind if adrenaline hadn't spread to every cell in my body. I soon became worried that every person that looked my way knew that I was a thief, but I quickly dismissed that as ridiculous.

The arch and Professor Sprout came into view. Mum was not there yet. I stood off to the side trying to appear as normal as possible. Mum came into view and I worried that she would know something was wrong just by looking at me. Thankfully she seemed as deep in the confines of her mind as I was in mine.

"All done?" She asked and I nodded nervously. "Let's go home then."

We said goodbye to Professor Sprout and Hermione waved as we walked through the arch. The Leaky Cauldron was the same as it had been before. Soon we were on the road again and I was itching to tear into the book that was pressed tightly against my chest. I would have to wait until I got home and was hidden behind my bedroom door. That is, if the anticipation didn't kill me first.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Thanks so much for all the support! Especially to those who followed and reviewed. Feedback is always welcome.**

**All rights belong to Jk Rowling and appropriate parties. **

* * *

Tears were still in my eyes when we pulled up to Kings Cross Station. Leaving Dax was harder than I ever imagined. Mum was sitting in the front seat, her eyes were stormy and dark. I grabbed a trolley from inside while she lugged my trunk out of the car. I struggled to keep control of the trolley while Mum read the instructions on how to get onto the platform for the hundredth time. I stopped when I saw platform nine and ten. There was no nine and three quarters like it said on my ticket.

"Okay. It says you have to run at the wall between platforms nine and ten." Mum said and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked confused. I was meant to walk into a brick wall?

"Yes. It says to run if you get nervous." She read from the paper in her hands. Who's stupid idea was it to put a platform behind a brick wall?

"Won't we get hurt?" I worried and Mum finally looked up from the paper.

"I can't get onto the platform. I'm not a witch." She explained.

"I-I have to do it alone?" I asked in a small voice. My mum wrapped me in a tight hug and pressed a firm kiss into my hair.

"You'll be fine. Everyone else has to do it to." She said as she bent down so we were face to face. "I want you to behave and study hard, okay. Don't worry about Dax and I. We'll be fine. Write as soon as you can, okay." She said and tears were stinging my eyes again. I wanted to get back in the car and go home but I knew that wasn't an option.

"I will." I promised and she kissed my forehead. All anger and betrayal was momentarily forgotten.

"Just be yourself." She advised and I had to roll my eyes. She told me that everyday I left for school in Dunmark. People didn't seem to like me when I was myself.

"I know." I muttered. I opened my mouth to speak when Mum pulled a long silver necklace out of her purse.

"I had this made from one of the rubies from your dad's vault when you were getting your wand." She said showing me the glittering ruby at the end of the chain." He gave me mine when we started dating. He said rubies are the most beautiful gems and deserve to be on the neck of the most beautiful woman." She smiled sadly. "He would agree that you are the most beautiful woman, so here you go." She said as she pushed the chain over my head and the ruby hung right above my chest.

"Mu-" I started but she shushed me.

"I love you." She said taking my face into her hands and scanning over it carefully.

"You too." I managed to choke out.

Mum gave me an encouraging smile then I walked towards the wall hesitantly. I got so nervous that I broke into a fast run. The wall came into view and I braced myself for a crash. I waited and waited but it didn't come. Instead a loud whistle pierced the air and screams and cries and bangs followed. I was standing on a platform that was crowded with people. A huge red train sat on the tracks with the words, The Hogwarts Express, written across the side in white paint.

The train whistled again and I checked the time on the huge clock mounted on the wall. Ten minutes until we were due to leave. I pushed my trolley through the crowd carefully until I stopped in front of the train. I tried to pull the trolley up behind me but it was too heavy. Thankfully no one was waiting to board at the moment so I wasn't a total nuance. Without warning my trolley slipped from my grasp and floated onto the train smoothly. I looked around confused until I saw a balding man with ginger hair and warm brown eyes nearby. His wand was outstretched and it seemed like it was as easy as breathing for him. He was surrounded by a small group of red headed kids.

"Thank you." I called with a wave.

The train was just as crowded as the platform. The hallway was long and narrow and all the compartments were full. I looked for a compartment that was mostly empty. I stopped when I saw a dark- haired boy with a round face and a green toad in his hands. He looked like he was my age and he also looked as nervous as I was. I knocked on the door and slid it open.

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I asked and the boy nodded.

"S-sure." He stuttered. I pulled my trunk inside and sighed when I saw the overhead cabinet. The boy jumped up and helped me push my things into the cabinet before I could even ask.

"Thanks. I'm Davina Mason." I said once the heavy trunk was packed away.

"N-Neville Longbottom." He replied and I shook his sweaty hand.

"Nervous?" I asked and the boy nodded, avoiding my eyes. "Me too."

"Really?" He asked and I laughed.

"Of course. I didn't even know magic existed until a few weeks ago." I said sitting on one of the benches. Neville sat beside me and seemed to be very relieved.

"You must be a muggle-born." Neville said and I smiled tightly. I was going to correct him but it was probably easier to just say yes than try and explain everything.

"Are you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"My whole family is made up of wizards. Everyone thought I saw a squib for the longest time though." He said casually.

"A squid?" I asked confused and Neville laughed.

"No. A squib. It means someone who is born to a wizarding family but they can't do magic." He explained.

The train whistled and the screech of the tires against the tracks filled the compartment. The platform disappeared from the window and was replaced with a dark brick wall. The compartment was dark for a moment until the sunlight broke through and the brick was replaced with grassy hills and a clear blue sky. Neville was nice enough to answer any questions I had about the wizarding world. That is if he knew the answer.

"What does _by owl_ mean? It said that in my Hogwarts letter?" I asked, after Neville explained how wizard money worked and why muggles don't know wizards exist. He didn't seem to really know the answer to the ladder.

"It's how we get mail. Owls deliver it." He explained. I was going to ask if it was like carrier pigeons but I wasn't sure if he knew what they were.

Once I asked every question I could think of silence filled the compartment. It was then that Neville realized that his toad wasn't croaking anymore. He jumped up and looked around with wide eyes.

"Trevor?" He called and his eyes darted around the room. The toad was gone.

"We'll find him." I said, hoping that one of the cats on the train didn't find him first. "You go that way and I'll go this way." I said once we were in the nearly empty corridor.

The search for Trevor began. I walked down the long corridor, my eyes scanning the ground for the toad. I even knocked on a few compartment doors and asked if anyone had seen him. They didn't. I searched all the way to the end of the train car. I considered opening the door and checking the next car but decided against it. There's no way Trevor could open a door. Unless he was a magical toad. If those even existed. I turned back around and headed back towards the compartment. My eyes still looking for anything green and croaking. Relief filled me when I got to the compartment and Neville had Trevor safely in his hands again. Hermione Granger stood beside Neville with a huge book in her hands.

"Hermione." I greeted and she smiled.

"Nice to see you again." Hermione said politely.

"Where was he?" I asked curiously.

"The bathroom." Hermione answered sounding almost proud. "When Neville asked if I'd seen his toad, I decided to help." She said as if she just pulled a man from a burning car rather than finding a lost pet.

Hermione left, not before ordering us to change into our robes. I was starting to get the feeling she was a bit bossy. Neville and I returned to the compartment and slipped into our robes. Despite the fact that we were both fully clothed, Neville blushed the entire time. Hermione may be bossy but her timing was spot on. We barely had time to sit before the train came to a screeching halt and the corridor flooded with noise.

The platform was busy. Everyone seemed to be rushing down a stone lined path. Neville and I went to follow when a loud voice cut through the excited chatter.

"First years follow me. First years this way!" A voice so deep it made me freeze. A man with bushy black hair and a matching beard stood beside that train. The Hogwarts Express looked small with the man standing beside it. He was tall with a rounded stomach and dark, nearly black eyes. As I looked at him I could help but feel like a mouse looking at an elephant.

The large man introduced himself as Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He led us down a curved path lined with unkempt brush. Night had fallen during the train ride and now the only light that could be seen was coming from the lantern that Hagrid was carrying a few feet a head. Everyone had to practically run to keep pace with Hagrid. Eventually the edge of a lake came into view. A dozen small, wooden boats were floating untethered in the water.

"No more than four to a boat."Hagrid said as he lowed himself into one of the boats and hung the lantern on a hook at the front of the boat.

Neville, Hermione and I climbed into a boat. A girl with long ginger hair and soft green eyes climbed in after us. She introduced herself as Susan Bones. Without warning the oars of the boat started to row and we started to glide across the water. I watched the self rowing oars in amazement. All the boats floated together, like they shared one mind. Hagrid leading the way in a boat just ahead of us. Yells of excitement echoed off of the water and I couldn't help but feel excited too. All the nervousness faded away and I was filled with warmth when the castle came into view.

It was beautiful.

The castle rested on a rocky hill, partially covered in lush green grass. A dense forest surrounded the castle almost like a dark green cocoon. The castle itself stood tall and imposing. Despite it's size it didn't seem daunting or intimidating. Tall turrets stood at attention and covered bridges connected the different sections together. The grey stone walls were lined with black arched windows that were glowing with a luminous golden light. Ivy was climbing up the walls, showing that the castle had been here for some time. A small cottage with a thatched roof could be seen in the distance, as well as some kind if sports field with spectator stands and metal hoops stood high in the sky.

I was so amazed by the beautiful castle that I barely noticed someone tugging at my sleeve. I could barely make out Neville's face in the darkness but I could tell he was frowning.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked before I had the chance.

"I've lost Trevor again."


	4. The Sorting

**All rights belong to JK Rowling and all appropriate parties. **

**Feedback is always welcome. Please comment if you have any feedback or just want to say hi. :)**

* * *

The boats pulled into a small boat house that had a narrow deck and a rounded wooden door. Hagrid banged his fist against it and the hinges raddled noisily. The door swung open and an older woman stood in the doorway. She was tall and slim. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and sharp grey eyes looked down at us through rounded glasses. There was a unison gulp when the woman looked over us. Her face was stern and she didn't look like she would tolerate any nonsense.

"First years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said before turning and busying himself with the boats.

Professor McGonagall led us up a winding stone staircase. We were walking so long I thought my legs would snap off. We finally came to a stop in a long hallway with a stone floor and matching walls. Tall, arched double doors with black metal nobs stood halfway down the hall. A large staircase sat a few feet away and I was worried there would be even more climbing when McGonagall turned and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could a loud yell echoed through the room.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled and ran towards McGonagall. He bent down and picked Trevor up off the ground and McGonagall glared at him sternly. I dropped my head into my hands. Poor Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." McGonagall started and any lightheartedness disappeared. She spoke with such severity that I was reminded of the witches from Rolad Dahl's book. " The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but first you must be sorted into your houses. While you're here your houses will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. " She explained and my previous nervousness returned.

"There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." McGonagall continued." Each house has it's own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts any triumphs will win you points, and any rule breaking will loose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. A great honour." McGonagall said and I tried to wrap my head around all the new information. I didn't have long because before long McGonagall was leading us through the arched doors.

We walked through the doors and I looked around in amazement. The room was lit with hundreds of floating candles, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. According to Hermione. The room itself was huge. Four long tables stretched along the length of the room, all crowded with older students who were watching us closely. At the end of the room another long table sat filled with professors who were eyeing us curiously. I saw Professors Snape and Sprout sitting at either end of the table. Snape looked as expressionless as he did the day he was at my house and a happy, excited grin was plastered on Sprout's face as we neared the teacher's table.

A three legged stool sat in front of the table with an old, weathered hat sitting on top. Before anyone could say anything the hat's top separated from the brim, making a sort of mouth.

Then it began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hand(though I have none)_

_For I'm the thinking cap."_

The whole room erupted in enthusiastic applause. The hat took a bow before going still and lifeless again. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm down. What if I didn't get into any house. I wasn't brave or smart or cunning or patient. Would I be kicked out? If I was nervous than I don't know what Neville was. He was practically shaking as he stared at the sorting hat.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head. Once you are sorted you will go and join the rest of your house." McGonagall explained, gesturing to the four tables behind us.

She unrolled a scroll of parchment and called the first name.

"Aaron, Winfred." A plump girl with light brown hair pulled into a tight braid stepped forward. She slid onto the chair and the hat was placed on her head. The hat eventually shouted Ravenclaw. The girl smiled and ran over to the cheering table.

"Andrews,Willa." McGonagall said and a tall girl with short black hair stepped forward. After a few moments the hat yelled Hufflepuff. Another roar of cheering filled the room.

A few more people had been sorted, a Slytherin and a couple of Ravenclaws so far. McGonagall called Hermione's name and Hermione was muttering to herself as she walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a few moments it bellowed Gryffindor. More and more people went and the group at the front of the hall was getting smaller.

"Longbottom, Neville." McGonagall called and I had to practically push Neville up to the stool. The hall roared with laughter and Neville turned bright red as the hat was lowered onto his head. Neville fidgeted his hands and his feet bounced on the floor making his legs shake.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and Neville visibly relaxed. He ran off to the table with the hat still on his head. He had to run across the hall and give it back. When McGonagall had the hat back in her hand she called another name.

"Malfoy, Draco." She said and a boy with slicked back blond hair and a pale pointy face stepped forward. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed Slytherin.

"Mason, Davina" McGonagall called and I felt my stomach drop. I hesitantly stepped forward and walked towards the stool on shaky legs. I clamped my eyes shut when I felt the hat drop onto my head.

"Hmm..."The Sorting hat's voice echoed in my head. " Resourceful yes, but also kind, and even brave. Difficult. Ambitious but...ah, yes it must be...Gryffindor!"

The hat was lifted off my head and my eyes flew open. The Gryffindor table was cheering and I felt the weight on my shoulders lift. I pushed myself of the stool and ran over to the rowdy table. Hands reached out and I shook them without even knowing who they belonged to. Two older boys with short ginger hair and identical freckled faces held their hands out and I high fived them eagerly. I've never gotten a reaction like this from anyone. Especially people my own age. They were excited that I was in their house. And for the first time ever I felt like I might actually belong.

I was sandwiched between one of the identical boys and Hermione. Neville sat across from me with relief radiating off his face. We watched as the other first years were sorted. Each house got some new members and everyone seemed very excited. Excited. It didn't feel like a good enough word. It was in the air, bouncing of the walls, and showing on everyone's faces, minus Snape of course.

"Weasley, Ronald." McGonagall called and the boy next to me straightened up.

"There he is."His twin said from the other side of the older ginger boy.

A boy who looked similar to the twins was walking up to the stool. He had the same ginger hair and freckled face. They must be related. The hat was placed on his head and after a few seconds Gryffindor was yelled and a wave of noise crashed all around me. He ran over and shook hands just as I had done. I shook his hand and he introduced himself as Ron. He sat on the other side of Hermione, though he didn't look exactly happy about it.

The sorting continued. Hufflepuff and Slytherin got quite a few for a while. Every time someone was sorted into Slytherin all the older Gryffindor's frowned. I looked around confused when after yet another Slytherin was sorted and a grumble sounded from my table.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" I asked Hermione. She shrugged but Ron answered quickly.

"Not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." He explained with a look of disgust. I looked over at the cheering table and wondered if that was really true. Surely there were some bad people from the other houses too. Or at the very least some good ones that came from Slytherin. They can't all be bad.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said and the entire hall was consumed in disbelieving whispers. Confusion once again was on my face. This time Hermione answered before I could even ask.

"A long time ago there was a really bad wizard. He attacked Harry Potter and killed his parents. No one knows how but Harry survived. The evil wizard, or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, was never seen again. I read about it in one of the books I got at Diagon Alley." She whispered as a skinny boy with messy black hair and round wonky glasses sat on the stool.

The whole room waited with bated breath. The hat was taking longer than it had on anybody. Harry's knuckles had gone white as he squeezed the stool tightly. It felt like time was ticking by at a snails pace. Anticipation as heavy in the air. When the hat finally yelled a house the hall became so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Gryffindor!"

Harry was seated next to Ron and the two were wearing happy smiles. It seemed like everyone in the hall was staring at him, even though another student was currently being sorted. Soon enough everyone was sorted and the hat was taken from the room. An old man with long white hair and an even longer white beard walked towards a wooden podium in front of the teachers table. Everyone stopped talking the second he cleared his throat.

"Welcome. I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts." The man said, his voice even and transfixing. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we start our feast I would like to say a few words. First years should note that the forest surrounding the grounds is forbidden to all. And a few older students whould due well to remember that as well." He said and looked at the twins with a small smile.

" I have also been asked by Mr. Filtch to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madame Hooch." Dumbledore continued.

Suddenly his voice darkened and seriousness laced into his once light and cheery voice. " And finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He said and shock shook through me. Death? Was he serious? I looked around and everyone seemed to think so. "Now that that is out of the way. Let the feast begin."


	5. Lost then Found

My first week at Hogwarts came and went in a blur. Transfiguration and Charms were complicated but doable. History of magic was boring but the closest thing to muggle school at Hogwarts. Professor Binns was a ghost, nobody seemed to think that odd, and incredibly boring. He droned on and on about battles from centuries ago with a dry monotone voice. Herbology soon became the bane of my existence. Surprisingly, it was the one class Neville actually did well in. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, explained it well but the second I touched a plant it all seemed to go wrong. Potions was everything I had hoped it would be. The one downside was that it was taught by Professor Snape.

The Great Hall was showing the early signs of morning light and was slowly filling with groggy looking students. I rubbed my eyes, hoping to wake myself up, as I walked over to the Gryffindor table. Neville was sitting halfway down the table looking as tired as I felt. Nothing like a week full of long classes to destroy any energy you would normally had. The older kids seemed to take it better than us first years. Maybe it gets easier, or you just get used to it. I'm assuming the latter. My books hit the table with a thud and Neville jumped. His eyes were wide. Any tiredness seemed to be scared out of him.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I plopped onto the bench.

I was helping myself to some toast when a dreadful groan sounded from across the table. Neville was looking at a piece of paper with a deep frown on his face. His spoon dropped into his bowl of porridge with a loud clang.

"What is it?"

"We have double Potions with the Slytherins at the end of the day." Neville said holding up the piece of paper so I could see. As Neville had said his timetable showed potions were our last two classes of the day.

"It might not be so bad." I said, but knew it did nothing to convince him. Neville was terrible at potions and Professor Snape seemed to take a strong dislike to him. Well, Snape seemed to take a strong dislike to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin. Neville was so nervous around Snape that it seemed like he couldn't get through one potions class without on catastrophe or another.

"Maybe for you." He muttered, picking up his spoon and taking a bite of porridge.

The day dragged on slowly and I was relieved when we walked down towards Snape's class. It seemed like I was one of the only Gryffindors not dreading the next two hours. Potions class took place in the dungeons. It was dark, musky, and cold. The classroom was small and had jars of preserved animals and god knows what floating in green and red liquid. Long rectangular tables with four stools each filled the room. Snape's desk sat at the front of the room facing our tables. He likes to sit there and stare as we try to brew our potions. It was nerve wracking to say the least. The only thing that was worse was when he walked around the classroom and hovered over us waiting for someone to make a mistake. Neville usually provided one sooner or later. If he didn't Snape would zero in on Harry Potter until he found one. No matter how small. Snape seemed to dislike Harry more than any other student.

" Today we will be brewing a simple potion. Despite it's simplicity I expect many of you to fail." Snape said as unpleasant as ever." Turn to page 31 in your books." He continued as he looked at us with a bored expression.

Hiccoughing Potion was written across page 31. The ingredients looked simple but the steps were a bit confusing. I've spent all my free time studying the book I stole from Diagon Alley and it was the only reason I didn't do terribly in this class. While full of forbidden potions it also had useful tips for beginners.

I set my cauldron up and began measuring out some snake fangs when I felt Snape's cold gaze on me. I pretended not to notice and hoped he'd move on to someone else. He didn't. My hands began to shake as I added the dried nettles to my bubbling cauldron. It turned deep purple and I checked twice to make sure it was correct. It was. Despite this Snape's hard glare stayed on me. I peaked up and saw his dark eyes watching me closely. I avoided his gaze like it was poison.

"Davina. How do I chop the slug horns?" Neville whispered nervously.

"Just boil them fo-"I started to whisper back when a loud explosion filled the classroom.

Grey smoke was coming from Neville's cauldron and a strong sour smell stung my nostrils. Neville was as pale as a ghost and his mouth hung open in shock. Before anyone could react a hole burned through his cauldron and thick black potion seeped onto the table. The smell of burning wood joined the sourness in the air.

"Oh Neville." I groaned just as the potion disappeared and Snape was looming over us.

"Is it possible for you to get through one class without destroying the castle, Mr. Longbottom?" Snape sneered. I looked at where the potion had just been and noticed a hole had been burned through the table.

"I- Uh-" Neville choked out and the Slytherins sniggered across the room.

"20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said with a smile. I had to stop myself from arguing back. Snape didn't appreciate speaking out of turn and Gryffindor didn't need to lose anymore points.

Once Snape walked over to his desk Neville relaxed slightly. He looked at me and froze. I spun around and saw the other Gryffindors glaring at Neville. He has lost more points so far than anyone else. Even Ron's older brothers hadn't lost as many points and they break rules faster than anyone can keep count. Neville averted their eyes and stared at the smouldering hole in his cauldron. I tried to think of something that would cheer him up but I came up empty.

Potions finished without anymore upsets. Neville had both Slytherins and Gryffindors glaring at him and he didn't handle the pressure well. He ran out of the classroom as soon as we were dismissed. I had to shove my way through the crowd to catch up with him. Neville stood in an empty corridor on the second floor. He was leaning against a window, looking out with misty eyes. When I walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder he refused to look at me.

"Nevill-" I started, but at the same time Neville spoke in a quite but surprisingly clear voice.

"You shouldn't hang around with me anymore. Everyone will start hating you like they hate me." He said his eyes remaining fixed on the window.

"They don't hate you, Neville. And even if they do it doesn't matter. You're my friend." I said and shocked even myself. It was the first time since Maya that I actually had a friend and I didn't even realize until now.

"I mess everything up. You should stay away." Before I could argue Neville was halfway down the corridor. Something inside me told me not to, but I followed him. If anyone knows how Neville feels it's me. I was Neville in the muggle world. The one who messed things up. The one everyone hated.

The tall doors at the end of the hall were heavy. I could barely get through them and even when I did Neville was gone. I was standing in yet another empty corridor that was nearly identical to the last. I pushed through another pair of heavy doors and came into a tower that was filled with a winding staircase. I climbed all the way up and then walked through a nearby archway. I was on the moving staircase now and I whipped my head around trying to figure out what floor I was on. The stairs came to a stop and I hopped off. The paintings were surprisingly empty and no one else was in sight. I walked through I don't know how many corridors and classrooms and climbed a few more staircases. I was even more lost then before. Neville was long gone and any hope of finding him were too.

The rooms and paintings all began to look the same. I walked around hoping to find someone. Anyone, I would even take Snape. When I finally did find someone I wished I didn't. A group of Slytherins were hanging out in some kind of covered bridge. I recognized them from potions class. Draco Malfoy and his two huge goons were leaning against the wall while a girl with short black hair and an upturned nose sat on the ground across from them. There were two other girls sitting with the girl I finally recognized as Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Longbottom's mud-blood girlfriend." Malfoy said when he saw me. I wasn't sure what mud-blood was but it didn't sound like a compliment.

"Have you seen Neville." I said and Pansy's cackle bounced off the wall.

"You can't even hold onto an idiot like Longbottom?" Malfoy laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Don't you have anything better to do than sit around and make fun of people?" I asked and Pansy looked ready to attack. My stomach was churning uncomfortably but I didn't care. I spent so long being pushed around by people like them and I was sick of it. Sick of them thinking they have the right to torment others.

"No." Malfoy answered and the others chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry your life is so pathetic then." I said and all laughter disappeared.

"What did you say?" Malfoy asked, his eyes were wild and his body went tense.

"So your deaf and stupid then?" I spat and knew there was no backing out. The angry Slytherins formed a semi-circle in front of me.

"You're gonna regret that mud-blood." Malfoy seethed.

"What a pretty necklace. It looks expensive for a muggle." Pansy said as she walked up to me. She grabbed the necklace Mum gave me by the ruby and pulled hard. I felt the chain snap around my neck and hissed in pain.

"Give it back." I growled. Seeing the one thing I had that belonged to my dad in her hands made me sick. She laughed when I lunged for it and threw it to one of the other girls.

"Say your sorry, mud-blood." Malfoy smirked as the necklace was tossed into his hands.

When I tried to grab it from Malfoy four clammy hands shoved me back and I hit the ground with a loud bang. My head banged off the floor and my vision went blurry. Malfoy's henchmen stood over me with sick smiles on their faces. The Slytherins laughed and continued to toss the necklace as I forced myself onto shaky legs. When I was finally right side up I started towards the necklace again but this time another hand grabbed it out of thin air. My tormentors whipped around to see who had obstructed their game. They took a step back when they saw, well I'm not sure which one it was, but one of Ron's twin brothers. He stood behind the Slytherins with an angry look on his face.

"Why don't you say your sorry, Malfoy." The ginger haired boy said. I just realized that his wand was in his hand and was pointed at the ring leader of the group. Malfoy backed away and bumped into one of his giant friends.

"I'm not going to apologize to a mud-blood." Malfoy laughed but this time his voice wasn't as certain.

A flash of red sparks came from the end of the wand and Malfoy stumbled back. Either my vision was completely messed up or Malfoy's skin was now covered in bright orange spots. He yelled and ran from the bridge, his posse right behind him. I looked at my saviour in amazement but froze when I saw Snape storming over to us.

"30 points from Gryffindor. Using magic on first years, Mr. Weasley. You are as cowardly as any Gryffindor I've ever seen. You'd be lucky to not be expelled, you li-" Snape spat, looming over both of us like a monster from those movies Mum would never let me see.

"It's not his fault professor. He was-" I tried to explain but Snape's glare turned to me.

"Silence." Snape yelled. " Three weeks detention for the both of you. If I catch either of you breaking another school rule I'll make sure you're both expelled." With that Snape turned and stalked out of the corridor.

My head started to spin and I needed to hold onto the wall to stay on my feet. I expected, whatever his name was, to be angry at me but he didn't look it. He was actually smiling. I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Sorry." I muttered ignoring the smile on his face.

"Why? I got the first detention of the year. Fred is going to be so jealous." He frowned when he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Uh- I don't think so. I hit my head pretty hard. And I also have no idea where I am. Also, thanks for saving me...uh...I don't know your name." It all came tumbling out in a tangled mess.

"Oh, George Weasley. Your Davina, right? " He asked holding out his hand for me to shake." I'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Thanks." I said and he shrugged as if it was nothing. We made it out of the covered bridge and I went towards the direction I had come from when George grabbed my arm.

"This way's faster." George said pulling me through a door I hadn't noticed before. It led to a messy closet and I looked and George questioningly. He smiled before pulling his wand out and waving it. The tall shelf moved out of the way and another door was waiting behind it. We went through it and found ourselves in a staircase. George led me up and down a few corridors until we were standing in front of double doors that had, Infirmary, written on them.

"You really know your way around the castle." I said and George shrugged.

"You will too. It takes a while." He said, but a glint in his eyes told me he wasn't being completely forthcoming.

The Infirmary was a long room with ceiling so high you could barely see them. Rows and rows of beds filled the room and a huge stone fireplace was against the farthest wall. Malfoy was laying on one of the beds howling in pain, Or at least pretending to. An old woman dressed in white handed him a cup filled with green liquid. She seemed unimpressed by Malfoy's cries.

"Was this your handy work? " She asked George when we walked over.

"Madame Pomfrey, I have no idea what you're talking about. I am just bringing an injured student to get some quality medical care." George said feigning offence. I tried not to smile but it was impossible. The woman rolled her eyes before walking over to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked ushering me to a nearby bed. I expected George to turn and leave but he didn't. He slid into the chair beside the bed and glared at Malfoy over his shoulder.

"I hit my head." I said and Madame Pomfrey nodded. She disappeared behind a nearby door for a second and then reappeared with a tall white bottle. She poured a thick, clear liquid into a cup and handed it to me. She looked at me expectantly and I downed it in one gulp. It was smooth and shockingly cold. I shivered as the coldness spread through my body.

"You should be good to go in a couple minutes." She took the cup and disappearing behind the door once more. I looked at George and realized my vision was back to normal and the pounding pain in my head was becoming less and less painful by the second.

"Wow." I said touching my head carefully.

"Woman's a miracle worker." George said as if he's spent a lot of time in here. " Here. I forgot to give it to you, back there." He said handing me back my necklace.

"Thanks." I smiled as I fastened it around my neck." It was my dad's."

"Did he wear a lot of women's jewellery?" George asked and a laugh sounded from my throat. I hadn't laughed in so long it felt unnatural.

"No. Just the ruby was his." I said and expected George to pry. People usually did when I spoke of my father in the past tense. But he didn't ask and I was very grateful. "George. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes. "But, I'll allow you one more question."

"Very generous." I quipped and he did a fake bow in his seat. " What- what is a mud-blood?" I asked and the light feeling in the room fell. George's face fell and I wished I could unask the question.

"Oh- uh it's a bad word. There are some people-" George started and glared quickly at a still whining Malfoy." who think they're better than other people because they come from wizarding families. They think muggle-borns are less then them. That word is a way to insult them. It's a word decent people never say." He explained and anger boiled my blood. I had known it must have been a bad word but didn't think it would be quite that bad.

"That's awful."

"Don't listen to them. It doesn't mean anything. Lots of great wizards are muggle-born." He finished.

"My dad was a wizard." I admitted and George looked at me confused.

"But you're from the muggle world, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"I never met him." I explained and George nodded.

"Why did you tell me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Cause you're the first person who never asked." I said and George laughed.

"Davina Mason. You are a strange girl." He said and normally I would be offended but he said it like it was the biggest compliment anyone could possibly give.


	6. Detention

I had expected for the Gryffindors to be as mad at me for losing points as they had been at Neville, but they weren't. A few even congratulated me. I was completely lost until Ron told me the story of my interaction with Malfoy had spread. Everyone seems to think I was much more brave and heroic than I actually was. Malfoy and his friends were not pleased, however, every time they saw me they ran the other way. Apparently having an older student stand up for you was instant bully repellent.

"What are you doing tonight, Davina?" Dean Thomas asked and I looked around confused. Dean, Seamus and a few other Gryffindor's had been walking beside me and now I was suddenly part of their conversation.

"Detention." I said and the group of Gryffindors smiled. A few even high fived me as we reached The Great Hall.

I would have killed for this attention a few weeks ago and now I just hoped it would stop. I did nothing to deserve it. George is the one who was brave. Besides, they don't want to be my friend. Once the buzz dies down everything will go back to normal. I hope. Neville was still keeping his distance. I had tried to talk to him a few times but he avoided me like I was diseased.

The Great Hall was packed. Each table was filled and I struggled to find a seat. I only had time for a quick dinner before my detention started. Snape had informed me I would be serving my detention with him in the dungeons tonight. He also told me if I was even a minute late he would add an additional month of detention. I'd rather sky dive without a bungee chord. The dungeons were darker and damper than usual. The stone on the walls looked almost green and mossy. Snape was sitting at his desk with a scowl as he drummed his fingers against the surface impatiently. The classroom looked much creepier when it was empty. When I walked in Snape looked at me in what looked like disappointment. Maybe he'd hoped I'd be late so he could punish me further? Snape pointed to the table in front of his desk and I sat obediently. No words were spoken. He remained drumming his fingers with his eyes fixed on the clock. I was starting to hope that this was the detention until George walked in.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Weasley." Snape drawled. George walked over and sat in the seat next to me looking like he didn't have a care in the world. I suspect George, and his twin brother Fred, spend more time in detention than in class. Snape disappeared into the supply closet without a word. I looked at George curiously but he didn't seem overly concerned. Snape reappeared with his wand out. He floated at least ten filthy cauldrons onto the table in front of us. The sharp stench of rot overwhelmed my senses.

"You will clean all of these by hand. They are to be spotless. I will be in my office across the hall. If I hear any nonsense you will regret it." Snape said before turning, his robes billowing behind him as he strode out of the classroom.

"That's it?" I whispered to George and he looked surprised.

"What did you think he'd do?" George asked as he went over to the basin and filled up a bucket with soap and water.

"I thought he'd try out potions on us, or hang us from the ceiling by our ankles." I said grabbing a few rags from the supply closet.

"He'd like to, but Dumbledore would never allow it." George shrugged.

Detention had been the exact opposite of what I had expected. I though we would be torture. That it would entail a long list of terrible punishments handed out by a cackling Snape. A few older students definitely made it seem much worse than it actually was. It reminded me of doing dishes back home. Plus, having George with me made it even better. He spent the whole hour detailing how he and Fred tormented the Slytherins last year. It seems to be a bit of a tradition. Slytherins are terrible to everyone else and Fred and George team up to take them down a peg.

"So we just piled dung outside the Slytherin common room. The next morning they walked out and were up to their knees in it. Of course, Fred and I got detention but it was worth it." George whispered so Snape couldn't hear and have a reason to punish us more severely.

"I wish I could have seen that. I'd love prank the Slytherins." I said with a dreamy voice. I would do it myself but I know I would get caught. I can barely find my way around the castle most days.

"Really? Well, they did attack you. I'd say they are deserving of some pay back." George said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I gulped audibly as the gears of his wonderfully twisted mind turned. "I'll have to talk to Fred. Then we'll nee-" George started but trailed off. I looked at him confused until a cold drawl filled the air.

"Your detention is over for today. Be here at the same time tomorrow." Snape said inspecting the now spotless cauldrons with narrowed, focused eyes.

Detention became more of a prank planning session than a punishment. Everyday George and I would do whatever Snape demanded. Cleaning, organizing his supplies, and even washing the Slytherins clothes. Whatever he thought we would hate the most. He would sneer and then stalk back into his office and George and I would pick up where we left off. George was full of ideas that would be sure to infuriate the Slytherins, but I had to pull him back a few times. I didn't want to get expelled or go to jail.

George and I met up after dinner and climbed down the stairs as always. Fred Weasley stood outside the potions classroom. He had a wide grin on his face that said he was up to no good. His eyes were slightly darker than George's but were full of the same mischief and excitement.

"What are you doing here?" George asked when all three of us walked into the shadowy classroom.

"What? You think your the only one who can get detention?" Fred asked as if detention were a goal that everyone should aspire to. " Besides, I want in on the prank." He whispered. It was hard enough keeping George's ideas legal. How would I handle both of them?

Snape walked in with his usual flare. Greasy hair, empty eyes and black robes billowing behind him, almost theatrically. A shelf of trophies rolled in behind him, all dusty and covered in cobwebs. Fred and George groaned when they saw the trophies that had a strange winged ball on the top. Snape's smile was crueller than usual today.

"Today you will be polishing all of Slytherins' Quidditch Cups. This might actually be the closest any Gryffindor gets to a Quidditch trophy." Snape said watching Fred and George closely.

"What was that about?" I whispered once Snape left.

"Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup for years."

"Only because they're a bunch of cheats." The twins answered not missing a beat.

Fred and George started washing off the trophies like they were the most offensive thing that they've seen. I dunked an old rag into a bowl of soapy water and began washing away the dust and cobwebs. I know very little about Quidditch except for the fact that most of the wizarding world seemed to be obsessed with the magical sport. Each Hogwarts' house has a Quidditch team and they battle every year for one of these trophies. Everyone takes the competition very seriously, but no one has a bigger rivalry than Gryffindor and Slytherin. Fred and George are on the Gryffindor team and take Slytherins' victory as if it was a hard kick to the head.

" Maybe someone should give some of this soap to Snape. Then he could actually take a shower." I said as the soap dissolved the grease that had built up inside the cup on one of the trophies.

"That's it." Fred hissed. Troubling identical smiles stretched onto the twins' faces.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We fill Snape's office with soap."Fred explained excitedly.

"But, aren't we supposed to prank the Slytherins? How would pranking Snape get them?" I asked and the twins looked deep in thought.

"We fill the Slytherin common room with soap and fill Snape's office with the empty bottles." George suggested. The idea of getting Snape and the Slytherins in one prank was very attractive.

"How would we get into the Slytherin common room though?" I asked and both twins looked lost in thought. "Unless, we just filled the hallway outside the common room with soap. It's right by Snape's office and this classroom. We could fill them all with soap." I suggested and Fred grinned.

"George was right about you, Mason. "Fred said, his eyes wild with excitement. " You have all the makings of a prankster."

"We'll do it Halloween night. Everyone will be upstairs for the feast." George suggested and soon three mischievous grins twisted onto our faces. This is the first prank I've ever pulled. I never thought to prank anyone on my own but now with the master pranksters beside me, I wondered why. Fred and George were definitely a bad influence and I loved it.

Fred, George, and I finished polishing the trophies. Fred and George didn't seem to mind now that the prank was dancing in their heads. They polished the trophies with unmatched enthusiasm. Fred even took one of the trophies out of my hands and finished it off. Snape looked disappointed and suspicious when he came back into the classroom. He looked for fault in the now sparkling Quidditch Cups, but there was none to be found. He resentfully let us go. Once the mouldy scent of the dungeons was gone I heaved a sigh of relief. Fred and George ran off to tell their friend, Lee Jordan, of our marvellous plan. They assured me that he would never rat us out. Apparently the three of them have played more pranks together than anyone else in history. I was headed for the staircase that would take me to the Gryffindor common room when I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm r-really sorry."

It sounded like Neville and he sounded upset. I followed the voice until I came into the room that held the house point display. It was tucked in beside The Great Hall. You'd probably miss it if you didn't know it was there. Neville was beside the display with a fearful look on his face. It was only now that I noticed that the Gryffindor section of the display was a lot lower than the other houses. It wasn't like that when I had checked it yesterday. How had we lost so may house points?

"Gryffindor is going to lose because of you!" A shrill voice yelled.

Lavender Brown, one of my dorm mates, and a few other Gryffindors were forming a tight line around a stuttering Neville. Their faces were hard and alive with anger. I noticed Seamus Finnegan and Pavarti Patil were also among the angry mob circling Neville. I watched as Neville tried to leave but the circle of angry Gryffindor's wouldn't budge. They just stood there with accusing eyes and clenched fists.

How had Neville lost us so many points? It had barely been twenty-four hours.

"Alright enough." I said as I walked over and shoved my way through the tight circle.

"Do you know what he did? He-" Pavarti started but I held up my hand to stop her.

"I don't care what he did. Neville is my friend and I thought he was your friend too? He already said he's sorry and there is nothing else he can do." I argued and Lavender's face twisted in outrage.

"You don't even know what he did! He-"

"McGonagall said, that at Hogwarts your house is like your family. I don't have the biggest family but even I know that you don't do this. You don't corner someone make them feel worse than they already do. We're not Slytherins! We are Gryffindors. We win together or we lose together. And if you don't understand that then maybe you're in the wrong house, Lavender." I said trying to keep my voice calm.

Everyone stared at me aghast. Apparently my short lived popularity was finally over. Lavender opened her mouth a couple times to argue but no words came out. My eyes were hard and I dared – no willed them to argue. If they thought they could push me around they had another thing coming. I had spent eleven years being walked all over and I was done. And as long as I'm here they will never walk over Neville either. Finally the group of Gryffindors turned and stormed away in a huff. I turned around and saw Neville still watching me with a stunned expression.

"Y-You didn't have to do that. They'll be mad at you now." Neville said, picking up his book that had been dropped onto the floor.

"I don't care. You may not want me to be your friend but it's not up to you. I'm your friend whether you like it or not, Longbottom." I smiled and Neville returned it in disbelief.


	7. Halloween

**All rights belong to JK Rowling and all appropriate parties. **

**Feedback is always welcome. Please comment if you have any feedback or just want to say hi. :)**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was nearly deserted. The fireplace had burned until there was only embers and they now cast a warm light over the empty room. Most people had already gone to bed but Neville and I were tucked into an alcove beside the door to the boys dormitories. We sat next to each other in overstuffed red armchairs. We were leaned in close and trading whispers back and forth.

"So, he didn't show up?" I asked as Neville explained how he, Hermione, Ron, and Harry lost Gryffindor a bunch of house points. Malfoy had apparently challenged Harry to a duel after curfew and Harry stupidly agreed. Malfoy was too cowardly to duel anyone. That and we have only been at school for two months. We don't even know any defensive magic. At most they would have shot sparks at each other.

"No, but he told Mr. Filtch. We ran but we were caught eventually." He said and I huffed. Stupid Malfoy.

"Why were you there? Why was Hermione there?" Hermione Granger did not strike me as the type to break any rules and I figured Neville would be too scared to even try.

"I forgot the password to get into the common room. I thought going with them would have been safer than sleeping in the hall." Neville admitted and it all started to make sense. " I'm not sure why Hermione was there. But she didn't seem happy about it."

"So, you guys just ran back here?" I asked but Neville's face told me otherwise. "What?"

"We had no idea where we were going. We ended up on the third floor corridor. Hermione used a spell to unlock the door so we could hide." Neville explained and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"You broke into the forbidden corridor?" I asked impressed. That is some serious rule breaking.

"Yeah..." Neville said but I could tell there was something he was holding back.

"What? What happened?" I asked on the edge of my seat.

"You can't tell anyone." Neville warned and didn't continue until I promised. " There was a giant dog with three heads behind the locked door." Neville whispered, his eyes darting around the common room nervously.

"Are you joking?" I asked. A giant three-headed dog? That was crazy even for Hogwarts.

"Hermione said it was guarding a trap door." Neville replied and my curiosity grew. A giant dog with three heads guarding a trap door. That would have been quite the sight.

"Well, if you want to get Malfoy back, Fred, George, and I are going to prank the Slytherins. You want in?" I asked. If Fred and George can tell their friend than I can tell mine.

"No. I've broken enough school rules for a lifetime." Neville replied slumping back into the plush armchair.

Classes, hanging out with Neville, and detention with Fred and George filled up my days. The hot September days began to cool. The ground became hard and the grass crunched under my feet as I walked from the Herbology greenhouses. Orange, red, and yellow leaves littered the ground and the air was cool and crisp. Neville was beside me explaining why my plant had died the moment I had touched it. I tried to pay attention but in all honesty I didn't care. I had two days to not worry about my least favourite subject.

Anticipation had been throbbing in my stomach all day. It was Halloween which meant the prank Fred, George, and I had been planning for the past two weeks was finally happening. Everyone would gather in The Great Hall for the Halloween feast and the three of us would disappear into the dungeons. I would have thought that breaking the rules would have made me nervous or paranoid, but it didn't. For the first time in my life everything felt right. A few short months ago I was just the town freak with no friends. Now I was at a school for us 'freaks' and had three new friends. Two of which would be my partners in crime tonight.

"Davina!' Someone whispered as Neville and I walked towards The Great Hall. I turned and looked but no one was there. I scanned the corridor closely. A flash of ginger hair came from behind the corner of a nearby corridor.

"I'll see you later." I mumbled to Neville. He looked like he was going to say something but didn't bother. He simply nodded and continued on his way. Once he disappeared behind the big double doors I turned and ran towards the nearby corridor.

Fred and George were leaning against the wall looking as casual as possible. If anyone saw them they would have no idea what was about to happen. Fred was on the left. His eyes were dark brown with a faint gold ring around the pupil. They were mischievous and wild. George's eyes were slightly lighter brown and even had flecks of green throughout the iris. His were filled with focus and undeniable determination. The difference was so faint that I could only tell the difference when I was right in front of them. The fact I could actually tell the difference annoyed both of them to no end.

"Where have you been?-"

"We thought you wussed out." They said in their typical fashion. They were constantly finishing each others sentences. It was like they shared a mind.

"The feast hasn't even started yet." I rolled my eyes. A loud laugh sounded from The Great Hall. George grabbed my arm and pulled me so my back was against the wall just like theirs. Fred peaked around the corner to make sure we hadn't been seen. "Paranoid?" I asked fighting back a laugh. They were acting like we were about to rob a bank rather than pulling a simple prank.

"Pranking is serious business." George whispered with a smirk.

Soon enough The Great Hall was full and Filtch closed the double doors tight. A storm of indistinct conversation could be heard from the corridor. I crept behind Fred and George as quietly as possible. My eyes widened when the door to the dungeon's staircase creaked sharply. My heart was pounding as we waited to be caught but it didn't come. We slipped passed the door and climbed down the stairs. The damp air of the dungeons coated my skin uncomfortably. The stench of foul smelling potion was wafting out from under Snape's office door. Fred tried to push it open but it was locked. George slipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed at the door.

"Alohomora." George muttered and the door swung open. Fred did the same to the classroom across the hall.

"Alright lets do this. And if anyone asks-"

"-we were in the common room all night." George finished and I nodded. It was the best alibi we could come up with. Hopefully we wouldn't need it.

"You do the honours." George said nodding at me. His eyes were nearly bursting with excitement.

I pulled my wand out from my robes and took a deep breath. Fred and George had taught me a bubble making charm but it was usually taught to second years. I had barely been able to conjure up one bubble last time. I pointed my wand into Snape's office and muttered the incantation so quietly I barely heard it. Nothing happened.

"Just focus." George whispered as he and Fred painted , Take a shower, Snape, across the corridor wall in bright red paint.

Doing as George had instructed I focused. I shut everything out and focused on the words falling passed my lips. I made sure my voice was clear and my mind was picturing what I wanted to happen. I imagined soapy bubbles shooting out of the end of my wand and filling the room until it was full. I opened my eyes and muttered the incantation one last time. Light pink bubbles shot out from my wand and I laughed as it covered everything in sight. I backed out of the office and filled the classroom until you could see nothing but bubbles.

"Almost done." Fred said encouragingly as I backed into the hallway again.

The corridor was full of pink bubbles and you could barely see the red red paint beneath them. We stared at our handy work with pride glowing on our faces. It may seem dumb and immature but it was magnificent. Nothing could ruin the moment. Well that is what I thought.

A bellow exploded in the air like a bomb. It was so loud in vibrated the floor and I had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling. I turned around just in time to see a massive green...thing staring at us from across the bubbles. It was so big that it had to hunch over just to fit into the corridor. It made Hagrid look miniature in comparison. It's skin was the same colour as the mouldy dungeon walls and it held a wooden club that was bigger than Fred and George put together. It's rather ugly face was scrunched up in rage and it let out another bellow that nearly knocked George to the ground.

"W-What is that thing?" I asked as I stared at the strange creature dumbstruck.

"Troll." Fred and George answered in unison.

It was like time had stood still. The troll was standing on the other side of the bubbles watching us with round, dark eyes, and we stared right back. My eyes scanned over the troll as if I was trying to mesmerize it. In realty I wished I had never seen it and would be happy if I never saw another troll again. As if a switch has been flipped, the troll began running at us. The ground shook even more violently than before. It's huge feet trampled over the bubbles I had just created moments ago. It was getting closer and closer and I couldn't will myself to move. Thankfully Fred grabbed my arm and yanked me down the hall. I finally snapped out of my stupor and panic began thundering inside me. My legs pumped as hard as possible and my heart felt like it was about to explode. Fred and George were a few steps ahead of me and I struggled to catch up. I went cold when I felt my foot catch on something and I went crashing onto the floor. The air was knocked out of my lungs and my head was spinning. A scream caught in my throat when I saw the troll towering over me. It's sour stench overwhelming my senses.

"Davina!" I heard one of the twins yell. I wasn't sure which one.

The troll raised it's club into the air and it came swinging towards me as fast as lightening. I felt it's wind blow over my skin just as a hands wrapped hooked under my armpits and pulled me out of the way. When I was right side up I saw George was staring at me with fearful eyes. Fred stood behind him and sent spell after spell at the troll. It was the oddest thing. The spells seemed to just bounce off the troll and the only thing it seemed accomplish was annoy it. Another violent bellow filled the corridor and we turned to run, but George was yanked from the ground and his yell bounced off the walls as he was lifted higher and higher. Nearly all of George's body disappeared behind the trolls green, clammy hand. George yelled as the Troll squeezed tight and he started turning purple as he gasped for breath that was just out of reach. Fred tried sending more spells at the troll but they just bounced off the miserable monster. I looked around helplessly. My eyes scanned the dark corridor praying that I would find some kind of magical weapon. There was none. The only thing I could see was a sharp stone that was pointing up from a crack in the floor. That must have been what I tripped over. I dove for it and pulled with all my strength. . I pulled until my arms felt like they were about to fall off. Refusing to give up, I turned and started kicking the stone. Hope was fleeting. Only when I heard a faint thud did things seem to look up. I felt around the nearly dark corridor until I felt the jagged edge of the stone in my hand. I ignored the pain as the sharp edges of the broken rock cut into my hands and blood dripped onto the floor in fat droplets. Before I could think about any consequences I stabbed the rock into the troll's thick leg. A blood chilling screech came from above. I waited breathlessly but the troll didn't drop George. I pushed the stone even harder until I heard George hit the ground with a loud thud.

Fred and I pulled George to his feet and dragged him down the corridor. The troll followed us but he had slowed down, so now we at least had a chance. A flight of stairs I have never seen before came into view. They were dark and narrow. The Troll wouldn't be able to fit. Fred yelled as I led us towards the stairs. He pulled back but with one hard yank we were all on the first step. Fred looked around with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. Another vibrating yell exploded from behind us and we barrelled up the stairs, dragging a gasping George with us. We climbed and climbed until we were at least four levels up. The troll's yells became so faint they were nearly a whisper. We came out onto a landing that was dimly lit and completely empty. Paintings dressed the walls but the inhabitants of the art were gone. They must have gone somewhere to celebrate. The corridor looked unfamiliar but Fred seemed to know exactly where we were. He led us down the corridor and through an archway. We were on a wide landing, the moving staircase just below us. The entrance to Gryffindor tower was just ahead. Despite the fact that there was no way the troll could get to us we still ran for our lives. Fred yelled out the password and the portrait swung open. We crawled through and stumbled onto the floor of the common room in a sweaty tangle.


End file.
